


Mac and Dennis Go Shopping

by macdentrash



Series: Prompts [2]
Category: It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-25
Updated: 2018-08-25
Packaged: 2019-07-02 04:44:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15789207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/macdentrash/pseuds/macdentrash
Summary: *Prompt: Mac and Dennis go to the grocery store and argue about some dumb shit





	Mac and Dennis Go Shopping

“Mac why are we in a Walmart right now? I hate Walmart and the trash people who swarm here” Dennis says in an irritated tone.

Mac rolls his eyes and Dennis is annoyed to see that there is a glint of fondness in his eye as he turns his head to look at Dennis.

“Because Den, Gale the snail is working at the WaWa and I’ve been extremely uncomfortable around her ever since she called me Daddy that one time and kept following me around” Mac says in a tone that suggests they’ve already had this conversation multiple times.

“There’s not enough salt in the world for her” Dennis mumbles softly.

Dennis is startled as Mac suddenly surges forward with a burst of chaotic energy. 

“What are you-“ Dennis is cut off by Mac’s excitement.  
“Dennis! Look! They have all the Halloween decorations out, oh my God, I’m totally going to see if they have a Thundergun costume” Mac says in one long stream, too caught up in his enthusiasm to stop for an exhale.

“It’s the middle of Goddamn August, why do they have Halloween decorations? This is absolutely ludicrous and I will not stand for it” Dennis says, annoyed. 

Dennis turns to Mac to gauge his response but all he catches is the back of Mac’s Riot shirt as he disappears around the other side of the Halloween display. 

Dennis sighs, hanging around Mac is really so similar to watching a small child sometimes that it gets to be a little ridiculous. Dennis walks around the corner where he saw Mac disappear. When he turns the corner he can’t help but let out a small laugh. 

Mac is sifting through different costumes. Mac has some kind of blonde wig thrown on his head and he’s tossing aside rejected costumes. As Dennis walks forward he’s almost hit with a Hulk costume and a Powerrangers getup that follows soon after. 

“What are you doing man? Halloween isn’t for months” Dennis asks, he reaches down and starts to straighten the mess that Mac has made, they really cant get banned from another place right now, they’re starting to run out of places to shop. 

“I’m getting pumped for Halloween is what I’m doing!” Mac says excitedly.

“Mac, why don’t we go Halloween shopping in y’know like October?” Dennis asks.

“We can do that too but right now I’m just going to grab a couple of things so that we’re prepared” Mac says and looks up at Dennis with big eyes.

Mac’s puppy dog eyes almost get Dennis to cave, but not quite. Dennis pats Mac on the arm lightly and then starts walking away.

“Where are you going man?” Mac calls after him.

“I’m going away from this mess, you’re acting like a child and I need to rid myself of this embarrassment” Dennis says, stopping for a second as he makes his way down the aisle. 

Mac stands up and follows him, the stupid blonde wig flopping as he walks. Mac looks angry and there’s a hint of hurt in his eyes that tugs at the tender part in Dennis’ chest. 

“Why are you so mean to me? I’m just excited for Halloween! You love Halloween Dennis” Mac says and glares at Dennis.

“It’s August!” Dennis says, the volume of his voice rising to extremely high decibels.

“So? Having a good time is not limited to certain time periods. I just want a Thudergun costume” Mac is pouting now. He’d get angry if Dennis called it a pout, but that’s exactly what it is. 

Dennis sighs and realizes that he really needs to just choose his battles and this doesn’t seem that worth it to him. He might as well just let Mac be excited and leave it at that. Besides, Mac is adorable when he gets like this, all giddy like a kid on Christmas (or Halloween might be more accurate, Dennis thinks to himself).

“Alright fine, let’s see what they’ve got” Dennis says with a hesitant smile. 

Mac looks surprised, but he’ll take what he can get. Mac grabs Dennis’ hand and drags him back over to the display. 

By the time they’re done going though everything, they walk towards the checkout with heavily laden arms. They have collected an assortment of wigs, costumes and plastic jewelry, along with a sparkly cat figurine that Mac has insisted on. Dennis had realized that the gang does use a lot of costumes so they might as well stock up. 

While walking out of the Walmart, Dennis realizes that they hadn’t bought anything that they had actually come for. He lets it go though, it’s worth it just to see Mac bounding happily to the car while turning to smile in Dennis’ direction.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, comments and kudos are appreciated. Find me @macdentrash on tumblr and send me more prompts to add to this series :)


End file.
